


smooth talking, Nivans, very smooth

by fonulyn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chris is there too for like a hot second, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Piers Nivans Lives, Piers is alive and happy and healthy, and being a dad (tm), at least lmao, basically an ode to how gorgeous Leon S. Kennedy is., laughing at Piers, like a major crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonulyn/pseuds/fonulyn
Summary: “Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Leon,” the most handsome man on the entire planet Earth offered his hand to Piers, shifting to properly face him. “And you are?”“Not straight.” The words were out before Piers even realized he was speaking.-Or the one wherein Piers can not control what comes out of his mouth.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Piers Nivans
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	smooth talking, Nivans, very smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I got the _best_ [ask on tumblr](https://fonulyn.tumblr.com/post/616399561139896320/what-if-piers-had-never-actually-seen-leons), like, it made me laugh and the next second I was writing this?? So whoever you were, dear anon, thank you so much for this. I had tons of fun :'D

Piers was muttering under his breath as he marched towards Captain Redfield’s office, trying to remember all of the things that he still needed to run by him. They’d been going through to-do-lists and checklists for the entire morning, to the point that Piers wasn’t even sure anymore which issues they’d already touched upon and which he still needed to sort through. He’d counted eleven things he wanted to mention, and now he kept repeating them over and over and over in his head not to forget any of them. He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to even knock, pushing the door open with his shoulder.

Only to come face to face with the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his _life_. Promptly he forgot every single thing that had been on his mind, the worries about equipment and tactics gone like they were never there, and all he could think of was _holy fucking shit how can anyone be this stunning_. And it got even _worse_ , as the man smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling a little with it, those kissable lips curving up in greeting. If anyone had asked Piers if he believed in love at first sight he would’ve scoffed and rolled his eyes but how the hell else was he supposed to describe the way his chest twisted into a million little knots?

“Hi, nice to meet you! I’m Leon,” the most handsome man on the entire planet Earth offered his hand to Piers, shifting to properly face him. “And you are?”

“Not straight.” The words were out before Piers even realized he was speaking. He was too busy being mesmerized by the firm handshake, by the blue button-up stretched across those wide shoulders, the peek of a collarbone, the jawline poets could spend lifetimes writing about, and those eyes, those bright, brilliant, beautiful eyes— 

Piers only realized what had happened when Chris burst out laughing, the moment shattering with the force of it. He let go of Leon’s hand as if he’d been burned, an embarrassed blush already rising to his neck and all the way to the tips of his ears. He would’ve fled entirely, if he hadn’t noticed the flash of something new in Leon’s eyes, a new kind of interest, as the man raked his gaze over Piers’ frame from head to toe.

“Alright then,” Chris managed to get out through his laughter, and he stepped closer to clap Piers on the shoulder. “Now that we got that cleared up,” he teased, obviously amused, and turned to grin at Leon. “Meet my best sniper, believe it or not. I’ve told you about Piers.” As he spoke he patted Piers’ shoulder a little, almost in a fatherly gesture.

“Yeah, I remember,” Leon answered, almost a little distractedly, his eyes still on Piers. 

Chris turned towards Piers then, and even though he was still grinning a little he didn’t tease any further. “You’ll take him into the conference room and go through what we’ve got? I need to make sure we’re getting the transportation we need, I’ll follow you later.”

That was how Piers ended up walking across the BSAA main building together with Leon, so distractingly close to him their shoulders were basically brushing with each step they took. And to cover up his embarrassment and his obvious sudden crush, Piers kept talking. He pointed out all the details that he happened to notice along their way, kind of pretending he was giving a tour of the facility to someone who’d never been there before, although he actually had no idea if Leon was familiar with the premises or not.

And Piers survived almost without any hiccups, all the way until they stopped to wait for an elevator, and he noticed Leon had turned to look at the laboratory that was right next to them, only separated by a glass wall. Apparently someone had taken the idea of transparence a little too literally, since sometimes Piers could’ve sworn the BSAA building was like a goddamn aquarium. 

So before he could think about it twice, he continued with his tour-guide impression. “This is the ass…” Tragically, he happened to glance down before he’d gotten more than a couple of words out, and god fucking damnit. Was everything about Agent Kennedy _perfect_? Piers was so distracted by the view, by the line of Leon’s waist and the hips he wanted so badly to just reach out and grab and–

Leon looked up, arching an eyebrow at Piers. He knew exactly what was going on. 

Piers blushed even deeper than before. “The _assessment_ center of bio organic warfare, we employ quite a few scientists.” Thankfully he was saved by the ding that indicated their elevator had arrived, and without another word he quickly marched inside. He needed to get a grip, he wasn’t a hormone-filled teenager anymore. He was a professional, and even if he had to work with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, he would give his all. He would get over this. Whatever this was.

Thankfully as soon as they got talking about the plan Piers found it easy to snap into a professional mode, and he was already giving himself a congratulatory pat on the back, until suddenly something shifted. Leon had asked for clarification more than once, had good questions and suggestions along the way, so it was nothing new. Yet the way he was leaning over the map, turned his head to look at Piers through a veil of hair... it had Piers faltering. “Yeah, the bridge seems to be the weakest point,” he babbled whatever he _hoped_ was an answer to the actual question he hadn’t exactly listened to, if he was being honest with himself. “It’s really st… stunning.” 

And okay maybe Piers had gotten lost staring at Leon’s lips, the answer trailing off into a dreamy sigh that he had _not_ meant to make. There was a small chuckle, an amused sparkle in Leon’s eyes, and quickly Piers struggled to cover up his slip of tongue. “Uhm I mean it’s _structured_ so that we can take it out with two, max three charges placed strategically. Which is why Captain Redfield wanted to include you in the mission, sir, you’re…” _don’t say gorgeous don’t say gorgeous don’t say gorgeous don’t fucking say gorgeous_ “gorg— very capable. Sir.”

Leon laughed, turning so he could lean back against the table, now openly looking straight at Piers. “I’m sure you have very _capable_ people in the BSAA too.” He paused, and when he let his gaze linger, clearly checked Piers out from head to toe again, he didn’t even try to pretend that he wasn’t doing it. “I bet you are.”

“I’m. What?” Piers blurted.

“Capable,” Leon answered, his smile widening into a grin, “and _stunning_.”

There was something about his voice that made Piers blush even harder and he cursed himself for both his stupid slips and for the way he looked like a fire truck right now, most likely. He sighed, clasping his hands behind his back as he dared to look straight at Leon. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No,” Leon laughed, but then amended. “Well. Maybe a little.”

He didn’t sound malicious or mocking, and Piers had to admit that had it been anyone else he would’ve probably felt a lot shittier about this. Now he was mainly just frustrated that he was giving such a weird impression of himself. He would’ve wanted to be all suave and cool, flirt smoothly with the man he found so attractive, instead of this blubbering mess he had become. Leon didn’t seem like he was judging him though, and for some reason it made Piers relax a little.

“Can we please start over?” he asked, hoping he could somehow regain his footing. Maybe he could still salvage this. “I’m Piers. Piers Nivans, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.” He reached out a hand, mirroring the gesture that Leon had offered him when they’d first met. “And you?”

Leon grabbed Piers’ hand, meeting his gaze directly. “Not straight either.”

So maybe Piers used the grip he had of Leon’s hand to yank him in. So maybe he kissed the laughter right off Leon’s lips, relishing in the way Leon kissed him back equally as eagerly. 

And maybe Chris walked in on them making out fifteen minutes later.

It was all worth it.


End file.
